A Different Kind of Elf: Book One
by Sound Of Drums
Summary: The One Ring surfaces in Middle Earth after nearly three millennia. Enter Eve,an elf turned vampire, who sets out with the Fellowship to help however she can. Legolas/OC. Word for word from the movie. If that annoys you, then don't read it.
1. Part One Chapter One: Bree

Preface

She was running through the forest to the place she called home. Tears streaming down her face, blood covered the collar of her blue dress. She tripped, her long blonde hair in her eyes. She heard the monsters coming closer. "Help me!" She cried in Elvish. The creature swooped down on her. That was the last breath of Eve.

She left home, her family, her friends, even her love to save them. Her power grew and so did her hunger. She taught herself to control it. She paid many visits to her mother and her niece. She was no longer the sweet loving girl she once was. Now she was a killer and she liked it. Her once blonde hair was blue/black, her perfect teeth were pointed. She was trained in all weapons. Kung fu and gymnastics also. Her closet that once had silver and blue was now black. Her once long blue dresses had turned into a skirt with attached corset, black pants, a black shirt, and her dark blue cloak. Where she was once funny she was now sarcastic. Her blood was toxic, her speed was over normal, and fear turned into fun. This is Eve.

LOTRLOTRLOTR

Chapter One

"Their near I can sense them" Eve said to Aragorn. They were sitting at a table in the _Prancing Pony_ waiting for the hobbits Gandalf said would come.

"Good I do not know how much longer I could have sat here." Aragorn said.

"There they are" She said.

"Do not scare them Eve." Aragorn warned

"I was not going to" Eve replied as she watched one of the hobbits get up and go to the bar then sit back down. Then another one got up to go to the bar. They watched one of the hobbits ask the bar man their name. The bar man replied that they are Strider and Nightfall. "What can you hear?" Aragorn asked

"Nothing" she said "wait his name is Baggins, Frodo Baggins he is the one that carries the ring." They watched as the hobbit Frodo stood up and made his way to the bar.

"How is he?" Aragorn asked. "He has already dealt with at least three of the nine." Eve answered

"The nine" Aragorn said in disbelief.

"Yes" She said as she watched Frodo fall.

"The ring." she said as something left Frodo's hand. When it landed on his finger he vanished. Eve gasped as a pain shot through her head. Then he reappeared. Aragorn grabbed him and said "You draw far to much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill." as he pushed him up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked.

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry" Aragorn said as he extinguished the candles.

"I carry nothing" Frodo protested.

"Indeed" Aragorn said.

"Do you get it if Sauron finds you it is over. Your life and Middle Earth." Eve said

"How does he not find you then?" Frodo asked.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish" Aragorn said

"But to disappear entirely that is a rare gift." Eve said

"Who are you?" Frodo asked

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn said

"Yes" said Frodo

"Well your not nearly frightened enough I know what hunts you" Eve said. Aragorn walked forward.

"Someone's coming." Eve said. A second later the rest of the hobbits burst through the door.

"Let him go or I'll have you long shanks." Sam said.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit." Aragorn said.

"Aye you do but that will not save you we can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo, they are coming." Eve said.

"Yes now introductions I am Strider." Aragorn said

"And I am Nightfall."

"Samwise Gamgee" Sam said.

"Merriadoc Brandybuck" said Merry

"Peregrin Took" Pippin said.

"So now that is done, and just so you know Ara...Strider they are on the edge of the city." Eve said.

"Then we must move quickly." Aragorn said.

"Stay in Strider's room, we will be back." Eve said. They walked quickly across to the hobbit's room.

"Is this going to work or are you just making this up as you go along?" Eve asked

"Well it should work" Aragorn said as he stuffed pillows under the bed clothes. "Help me will you."

"Sure." Eve said as she began stuffing pillows. When they were done the headed back to his room.

"Ahh" Eve gasped as a pain shot through her head.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked as he sat in the chair by the window.

"Their here." She gasped

"Where?" Aragorn asked

"Outside. Wait no in the bar heading up to hobbit's room" She said "Their angry." she muttered as the Nazgul screamed and the hobbits woke up. "What are they?" Frodo asked

"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one they fall into darkness, slaves to his will." Aragorn said.

"They are the Nazgul, Ringwraths neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." Eve said.


	2. Chapter Two: The Road to Safety

Chapter Two

"Where are they." Aragorn asked Eve.

"Still in Bree." She answered

"All of them"

"Yes. But they will find us soon. Our scent is strong. We must hurry." "Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked

"Into the wild" Aragorn said.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf." Merry asked Frodo.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer but feel fouler." Frodo answered

"He's foul enough." Merry stated

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo said

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked

"Rivendell master Gamgee." Aragorn said

"To the house of Elrond." Eve said laughing at the looks on the hobbits faces.

"Do you hear that Rivendell we're going to see the elves." Sam said. As they walked Eve laughed at Sam for not noticing that her ears were pointed.

"It is almost dark." Eve said

"We will stop here for the night." Aragorn said "I will take the first watch." "No you need your rest Strider I will take the night watch I need not sleep." Eve said

"Fine your right." Aragorn said.

As Eve watched everyone sleep she thought about when she was still an elf and started to sing softly to herself. "'Home behind the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow. To edge of night. Until the stars are all alight. Mist and Shadow cloud and shade all shall fade. All shall fade." She sang.

"You have the voice of an angel." Sam said.

"Thank you Master Gamgee you are very kind." Eve said

"You sound like an elf."

"I do? Well that might be because I was one, long ago."

"What do you mean you were one?"

"Well I was cursed. But you must not think of it now, you need your rest." Eve said

"S'pose your right." Sam said as he rolled over and fell asleep.

When they set out the next morning Eve pulled Aragorn aside. "They are coming. They have caught our scent."

"Then we move." Aragorn said. Eve looked back and saw that the hobbits had stopped and were getting pots out. "Gentlemen we do not stop till nightfall." Eve said

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked

"You've already had it." Aragorn said.

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin asked as Aragorn rolled his eyes and turned away.

"I don't think they know about second breakfast Pip." Merry said.

"What about elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper. They know about them don't they?" Pippin whined

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry said as an apple flew at him and he caught it. Handing it to Pippin he walked away. Then another apple hit Pippen in the head.

"Pippin" Merry said.

They walked on. Then they came to a swamp. "We will have to cross it." Aragorn said

"This will be fun." Eve said in a sarcastic tone as they started to cross. "What do they eat when they can't get hobbits?" Merry asked slapping bugs away.

"Everyone else." Eve said laughing at Pippen as he fell in the water.

"We will rest here." Aragorn said when they reached the other side.

"Yes we will. But what are they going to eat?" Eve asked

"I will be back shortly." Aragorn said. "Why did you say they?" Sam asked when Aragorn was gone.

"Well I don't eat what you do." Eve said as she pulled a bottle of crimson liquid from her bag and took a sip.

"What is that?" Frodo asked

"A health potion" Eve said exasperated.  
"When will Strider be back?" Merry asked

"Soon." Eve said

"I hope so." Sam said. "

"You went hunting without me." Eve said looking up from the fire for the first time as Aragorn set down a dead deer.

"Yes now can you cut this up?" Aragorn asked Eve.

"Of course." Eve replied. She looked it over than put some gloves on and sliced through the skin on the belly.

"How did you do that?" Frodo asked

"The fingers on these gloves have razors for nails. Easy to cut something with a razor." Eve explained.

"I can cook it." Sam offered.

"That would be nice" Aragorn said.

Night had fallen completely now and Eve sat by the fire with Aragorn. "You fear the past yet the future is what holds danger." Eve said "What ever Isildur did you will not."

"Are you so sure?" Aragorn asked

"Yes, that is why we have our past so we will not make the same mistake that our elders did." Eve said.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked "Of what?" Eve asked "The ring." "I see a land bathed in sun, no darkness to speak of, and the true king of Gondor sitting on his throne in Minas Tirith." Eve said. Aragorn started to sing an elvish song.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked "this women you sing of"

"Tis the lady of Lorien the elf maiden who gave her love to bear... a mortal." Aragorn said

"What happened?" Frodo asked

"She died." Eve said

"Get some sleep Frodo." Aragorn said. Eve gasped and her eyes turned red.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked

"Sauramon in his tower speaking to Sauron." She said

"What does he say?" Aragorn asked

"The power of Isenguard is at your command Sauron lord of the earth. And Sauron is responding."

"What does he say."

"Build me an army worthy of Mordor."

"What is Sauramon doing?" Aragorn asked.

"He is telling his orks to rip all the trees down." Eve said

"What else do you see."

"Gandalf. Sauramon has Gandalf." Eve said. Then her eyes turned back to their normal silvery/blue color.

"Well now we know why Gandalf did not show up." Eve said.

After breakfast they left the camp and walked for miles it felt like. "Strider they are getting closer." Eve said

"I know." Aragorn said. And they walked on.

That night

They walked up to a stone building.

"This was the great watch tower of Amonsune. We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn said. They made their way up to the tower and put their thing down.

"Well for saying I can't die I feel like I'm going to." Eve said

"Nightfall I'm going to have a look around, you stay with the hobbits." Aragorn said. After Aragorn had left Eve went over to the hobbits.

"These are for you," she said as she handed them swords. "keep them close. And sleep now I'm leaving too. Stay here." She jumped off the tower to find Aragorn.

"I told you to stay with the hobbits." Aragorn said.

"Yes you did." Eve said

A wile later Eve looked back at Weathertop. "Aragorn" she said

"I told you to call me Strider." He said

"Yes, now look they lit a fire."

"What can you hear?" Aragorn asked her.

"Fordo yelling at them and, Ahhhh." she gasped in pain as the Nazgul screamed. "We have to go." she said.

"How many?" Aragorn asked

"Five."

"You go ahead I'll catch up."

"Aye". In an instant she was right behind the hobbits.

"Run up the stairs swords are no use here." she said. When they got to the top Eve put her gloves on as knifes came out of the heel on her boots. Then the Nazgul came through the gaps. The hobbits backed away as the Nazgul advanced.

"Back you devils." Sam yelled as he ran forward and was thrown aside. Merry and Pippen stood together in front of Frodo and were pushed away. Eve did a high kick and cut one in the chest but was knocked back. Then she did a high pitched scream to distract them, and four of the Nazgul surrounded her. The other one advanced on Frodo. Eve knew that he put the ring on when a pain shot through her head.

"Frodo" Eve gasped. She knew that he had been stabbed by a Morgal blade. Aragorn jumped in and Eve sent three throwing stars into one of their chests. Then she got her bow and arrows and shot two more. Aragorn then threw the torch at one and it fell off the tower. Eve took the dagger out of her thigh sheath and stabbed the last one. When they were all gone Eve ran over to Frodo.

"Strider" Eve called

"Help him Nightfall." Sam begged.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgal Blade this is beyond my skill to heal." Aragorn said

"Nor mine he needs elvish medicine." Eve said

"Hurry" Aragorn said

"We're six days from Rivendell he'll never make it." Sam said

"Yes he will." Eve said

"Hold on Frodo." Aragorn said.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled

*In the spirit world*

"Hold on Frodo" Eve thought "Hold on". Then she felt Gandalf calling the Eagles. "Help him Gwahir"

*In the real world*

"He's fading fast." Eve said

"I know" Aragorn said

"We kneed to rest for a minute." Eve said

"We will rest here." Aragorn said

"Look Frodo it's Mr. Bilbo's trolls" Sam said.

"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked

"He is passing into the shadow world." Aragorn said

"He will soon become a wrath like them." said Eve as they heard the Nazgul scream.

"Their close" Merry said

"Sam, do you know the athalas plant?" Aragorn asked

"Athalas?" Sam asked.

"Kings foil" Eve said

"Kings foil that's a weed." Sam said

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Aragorn said as he went to find it himself.

"What's going on?" Merry asked.

"Let me see. Keep quiet." Eve said

*In the spirit world*

"What's this a ranger caught off his guard." Eve heard

*In the real world*

"He's found it and something else." Eve said laughing a little.

*In the spirit world*

Eve saw Arwen ride in surrounded by a brilliant white light. Then she started talking to Frodo in Elvish.

"I am Arwen - I've come to help you. Hear my voice come back to the light."

*In the real world*

"Who is she?" Merry asked

"Frodo" Arwen said.

"She's an elf." Eve said.

"He's fading he's not going to last." Arwen said as Frodo gasped from the medicine Aragorn gave him.

"We must get him to my father." Aragorn picked up Frodo and took him to Arwen's horse.

"I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen said

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked

"There are five wraths behind you where the other four are I do not know." Arwen said. Aragorn and Arwen started speaking elvish.

"What are they saying?" Pippen asked

"Let me translate." Eve said."Stay with the hobbits - I'll send horses for you."

"I'm the faster rider - I'll take him."

"The road is too dangerous."

"If I can get across the river the power of my people will protect me."

"I do not fear them." Arwen said in English.

"I'm gonna stop now." Eve said.

"Ride hard don't look back." Aragorn said. They watched Arwen leave. "She will be fine." Eve said.

"Yes" Aragorn said "Watch for any trouble."

"I will." Eve said.


	3. Chapter Three: Rivendell

Chapter Three

"He is happy here." Eve said.

"His strength returns." Elrond said.

"His wound will never fully heal, he will carry it the rest of his life." Gandalf said.

"Yet he has come this far, still carrying the ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond said.

"Frodo is strong but it won't last, the ring will take him if he has it much longer." Eve said.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear, we can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf the enemy is moving, Sauron's army's are massing in the east, his eye is fixed on Rivendell. Saruman you say has betrayed us, our list of allies grows thin." Elrond said.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. The foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with goblin men he's breeding an army of the captains of Isenguard. An army that can move in sun light and cover great distances at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring." Gandalf said.

"I'm getting the distinct feeling that this is bad." Eve said.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isenguard." Elrond said "Gandalf the ring cannot stay here."

"Eve go and meet our guests." Gandalf said

"Fine." Eve said.

She walked out to see Boromir ride up. "Hello my lady." Boromir said. "Welcome to Rivendell Boromir son of Denethor." Eve said. Boromir rode off as another horse road up.

"Hello welcome to Rivendell, uh your name is." Eve said.

"Legolas of Mirkwood." Legolas said.

"And your name?"

"Eve Valkyrine, wait did you say Legolas as in Legolas son of Thranduil?" Eve asked.

"Yes how do you know my father?" He said

"Have you forgotten already, Legolas." She asked

"Eve is that you?"

"Yes"

"Forgive me I did not recognize you, you changed your hair, and your name."  
"Yes I _was_ Cuilwen. And a blonde." She said

"I have to go Elrond has called a, well I cannot tell."

"A secret council meeting, I know I'm going too." She said in a dismissive tone.

"Well I must go."

"See you." (throat clearing)

"Yes master dwarf." Eve said annoyance dripping from her voice, for it was the third time the dwarf had cleared his throat.

"I wanted to know where my room is." It said

"First what is your name?" Eve asked

"Gimli son of Gloin." Gimli said.

"Your room is up the stairs down the hall turn left and your there." She said

"Thank you." Gimli said.

In her room Eve was trying to decide to what to wear for the meeting the next day when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Eve said and Arwen came in.

"Arwen nice to see you" Eve said in elvish.

"And you." Arwen said also in elvish.

"What brings you here?"

"I sensed you needed some help."

"You are very good." "I know, now what do you need help with?"

"I can't decide what to wear for the meeting tomorrow."

"Well maybe this one." She held up a midnight blue dress with gold patterns on it.

"Perfect."

"Can I do your hair?" Arwen asked.

"Fine." Eve answered. When Arwen was done Eve was going to wear a Midnight blue dress with flowing sleeves. Her hair fell in waves held back with a silver head band.

"You'll look lovely Eve." Arwen said.

"Thank you." Eve said.

"Will you help me tomorrow.?"

"Yes."

As Eve walked she heard two people speaking elvish.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Arwen asked.

"I thought I had strayed into a dream." Aragorn said.

"Long years have passed." Arwen said. "You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?"

"You said you'd bind yourself to me." Aragorn said in English. "Forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I owe." Arwen said in English. "I would rather spend one life time with you, than face all the ages of this world alone.... I chose a mortal life."

"You cannot give me this." Aragorn said "It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart."

Eve found Aragorn in the sword shrine room, he was talking to himself. "What should I do." Aragorn whispered.

"You should let her stay with you." Eve said.

"How did you know what I was talking about?" Aragorn asked

"Well for one thing I'm psychic, and for another I heard you talking." Eve answered.

"Oh, do you really think she should stay?" he asked.

"Yes she is happier with you." she said

"You should get some sleep before the meeting."


	4. Chapter Four: The Meeting

Chapter Four

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it, night will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo."Elrond said. Frodo walked forward and set the ring down an a table in the middle of the room.

"So it is true." Boromir said "In a dream I saw the eastern sky go dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. Voices crying, doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found, Isildur's bane."

"Boromir" Elrond said.

"Stop!" Eve yelled. Gandalf started speaking in the language of Mordor.

"If you take one step more you will meat your doom, you shall meet your welcome tomb." Eve whispered in elvish.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris. "Elrond said.

"I do not ask your pardon master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil." said Gandalf.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring. Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of evil at bay, by the blood of our people, your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him." Boromir said.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can." Aragorn said.

"And more importantly why would you want to?" Eve asked.

"The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Aragorn said.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter." Boromir said. Then Legolas stood up.

"This is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn son of Arathorn you owe him your allegiance." Legolas said.

"Aragorn, this is Isildur heir." Boromir said

"And heir to the throne Gondor." Eve said.

"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn said in Elvish.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said.

"Is that so because I thought that was the reason Middle Earth is going to the Wargs." Eve muttered. Legolas looked at her smiling.

"Aragorn is right we cannot use it." Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice the ring must be destroyed." Elrond said.

"What are we waiting for." Gimli said as he stood up got out his axe walked over to the ring and hit it as heard as he could with the axe. But he was thrown back and his axe was shattered. Eve heard Sauron talking. "The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here possess." Elrond said

"The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back in the fiery chasm from wince it came. One of you must do this."

"One doesn't simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said.

*No you do a lovely waltz and hope Sauron likes to dance.* Eve thought. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orks. There is evil there does not sleep.."

*Really, I didn't know.* Eve thought.

"..the great eye is ever watchful tis a baron waist land riddled with fire, and ash, and dust the very air you breath is a poisonous fume, not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly." Boromir said.

*Not with ten thousand men but maybe three or four women.* Eve thought to Frodo. Frodo smiled.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said, the ring must be destroyed." Legolas said.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Gimli said.

"And if we fail what then. What happens when Sauron takes back what is his." Boromir said.

"It would be no worse than using it our selves." Eve said.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yelled. *Is that a promise?* Eve thought. Then everyone started fighting.

"No one trusts an Elf." Gimli said. Eve heard Sauron's voice. Then she heard Frodo.

"I will take it." Frodo said.

"I will take it.... I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said. Aragorn stood.

"By my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said as he walked over and kneeled in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said.

"And my axe." Said Gimli as he walked over to Frodo.

"I trust you with my... Afterlife. You have my...Pick a weapon." Eve said as she stood up and walked over to stand behind Frodo, next to Legolas.

"You carry the fate of it all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council than Gondor will see it done." Boromir said.

"Ah! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam said.

"No indeed it is highly possible to separate you, when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said laughing a little.

"Oi! We're coming to." Merry said running in. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Is that an option." Eve asked Elrond sarcastically. Elrond looked at Eve with a half smile.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing."Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said.

"Ten companions so be it, you shall be the "Fellowship of the Ring"." Elrond said.

"Right, where are we going?" Pippen asked.

"Oh no where special just Mordor." Eve said laughing at the look on Pippins face.


	5. Chapter Five: Beginnings

Chapter Five

"Eve come here." Gandalf said looking up from the old map for the first time. The fellowship was trying to decide what way would be safer to get to Mordor.

"How does this way look?"

"Like a little line leading to bigger lines." Eve said

"Be serious Eve this is not a game, if we fail Middle-earth is over." Boromir said.

"But that's the point, we won't fail." Eve said.

"How can you be so sure?" Gimli asked.

"Well I _can_ see glimpses of the future." she said.

"Then what way do we take?" Boromir asked.

"I don't know." Eve said "It's not an exact science."

"Well maybe you could see what way we come back." Legolas said. Suddenly Eve's eyes turned red.

"What do you see?" Legolas asked.

"Moria. The mines of Moria."Eve said. "But that means nothing."

"What do you mean.." Gimli said "..if you saw us in Moria---"

"But I didn't." Eve cut him off. "I saw a battle in Moria that's all. It's probably centuries old." Eve said.

"Then why did you see it?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes my mind shows me things that don't matter." Eve answered. "We can take the passage south, after that I see nothing."

"So it's settled we will go south." Gandalf said.

"The ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom. You who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Fair well, hold to your purpose. May the blessings Elves, and Men, and free folk go with you." Elrond said.

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer." Gandalf said. Frodo turned around and walked toward the gates.

"Mordor, Gandalf is it left or right?" Frodo asked.

"Left." Gandalf said.

"Unless you want to go the wrong way." Eve said.

They walked for a long time.

"I don't know about you but I need to rest." Eve said.

"Yes we will stop here." Gandalf said.

"What way do we go?" Frodo asked.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days, if our luck holds the gap of Rohan will still be open to us, from there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said.

Eve was watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to use a sword.

"Good, very good." Boromir said.

"Yeah for my granny." Eve said.

"Their doing the best they can." Boromir said.

"I meant you." she said and Aragorn laughed.

"Move your feet." Aragorn said.

"Quiet good Pippin." Merry said.

"Thanks." Pippin said.

"Faster." Boromir said.

"Here let me help." Eve said standing up.

"Now are you ready for something really hard?" Eve asked.

"Yes." Pippin said.

She took out her dagger and lunged. Pippin dodged but barely. She looked up to see Gimli talking to Gandalf. She could here them talking.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not. I'd say we're taking the long way round." Gimli said. "Gandalf we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin will give us a royal welcome."

*So dwarfs singing and getting drunk, oh can I do it sounds like fun.* Eve thought.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria, unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said.

Eve's eyes turned red and she looked up to see Legolas standing on a rock. She heard Pippin yell and looked back in time to see them attack Boromir.

"Gentlemen that's enough." Aragorn said as he stood and walked over to here they were. Then Merry and Pippen pulled Aragorn's legs out from under him.

"Enough, look." Eve said pointed to the sky.

"What is that?" Sam asked

"Nothing it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said.

"It's moving fast." Boromir said

"Against the wind." Eve said.

"Crebain from Dunland." Legolas yelled.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.

"Hurry! Take cover!" Eve yelled as she ran toward a rock. They all were hidden when the birds flew over. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said walking out of the rocks.

"Lovely just what I wander to do today." Eve said.

As they walked over the mountain Eve looked back to see that Frodo had fallen.

"Frodo are you alright?" Eve asked. Then she saw Boromir with the ring.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir said as he reached for the ring.

"Boromir give the ring to Frodo. Now!" Eve said.

"As you wish. My Lady, I care not." Boromir said.

"Right and I'm a fairy Boromir." Eve said.

They walked for a little longer. As they walked Eve got a distinct feeling that Saruman was trying to lead them into Moria. As they got higher a blizzard started. Every one started to shiver except Eve. Eve then heard Saruman saying a spell.

"Gandalf, Saruman is, Ahh." Eve gasped but no one heard her.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said.

"It's Saruman." Gandalf said.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain." Eve said.

"Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn said.

"No!" Gandalf yelled then Gandalf started to say a spell.

Eve looked up and said "Duck." just as the avalanche started. One by one they all popped out of the snow.

"Well I'm awake now." Eve said.

"We must get off the mountain. Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Eve said.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."Gimli said.

Eve went into a trance and started to hear Saruman speak inside her head. "Moria you fear to go into those mines. The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum. Shadow and flame." Eve went out of the trance.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf said.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits." Boromir said.

"Frodo?" Eve said.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said.

"So be it." Gandalf said


	6. Chapter Six: Moria

Chapter Six

As they were walking toward Moria, Gandalf started to talk to Frodo.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf said.

"How is you shoulder?"

"Better than it was." Frodo said.

"And the Ring." Eve asked walking up beside them.

"You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now." she said.

"Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship." Gandalf said. "And, I fear, from within."

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked.

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths." Gandalf said.

"And me." Eve said.

"Why you?" Frodo asked.

"Because I'm a Elf, and if you haven't noticed the world is going to the Wargs because of Men." Eve said.

"Oh... But what do you mean, Gandalf?" Frodo asked turning to Gandalf.

"There are many powers in this world for good of for evil. Some are greater than I am." Gandalf said. "And against some I have not yet been tested."

"The walls of Moria." Gimli said as Eve moved back with Legolas.

"Oh it's so pretty. It's a wall Gimli don't wet yourself." Eve whispered to Legolas. Legolas laughed.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said.

*And you don't need to see them to know who's doors they are, when they are open.* Eve thought.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said. Eve laughed.

"Well, lets see." Gandalf said brushing away some dust off the wall.

"Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He said looking up at the sky. The moon came out from the clouds and doors appeared.

"Beautiful." Eve said. "That my little hobbits is the work of elves."

"What does it say?" Frodo asked.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter'." Eve said.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry said.

"Oh, It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said. Gandalf said a spell to open the doors and..... nothing happened, so he said another spell.

"Nothing's happening."Pippin said as Gandalf pushed up against the doors, trying to make them open.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orks." Gandalf said.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf yelled.

"Or you could listen to me." Eve said.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"It's a riddle." Eve answered

"Then what is the password?" Pippin asked.

"_Mellon._" Eve said and the doors opened. Pippin started to throwing stones in the water.

"Do not disturb the water." Eve said as they walked in.

"Soon, Master and Mistress Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli said.

"Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone!"

*Well that won't do me much good I like the dark, I hate meat, and the only thing I'll drink is blood.* Eve thought.

"This, my friend is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli said.

"This is no mine." Boromir said.

"No, it's a tomb." Eve said as they all looked down to see the floors covered in skeletons.

"No. No!" Gimli screamed. Legolas pulled an arrow out of one.

"Goblins." Eve said as she took out her Bow and lined up an arrow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Boromir said. "Now, get out of here! Get out!"

Eve gasped as a creature came out of the water and pull Frodo in with one of it's tentacles.

"Frodo!" Eve screamed.

"Help!" Sam yelled. "Strider."

"Help!" Frodo yelled.

"Get him off." Sam yelled.

Eve shot an arrow dipped in vampire blood into it's eye. The creature screamed in pain as Sam cut off the tentacle holding Frodo. The creature disappeared into the water. Than it came back up. Knocking them all down, it grabbed Frodo. Legolas shot an arrow into it. Eve's eyes turned red and she lunged into the water slashing off the tentacle holding Frodo with her razor tipped gloves. Catching Frodo before he fell in the water as Aragorn charged forward and cut off one more tentacle. Then the creature surfaced and Frodo screamed. Eve ran to the shore with Frodo in her arms. Aragorn and Boromir were right behind her. Legolas shot an arrow between them into the creature head. When they got to the shore Eve screamed "Into the mines." and they all ran in with the creature on their heels. When they got inside the creature grabbed the door and caused an avalanche.

"That was close." Eve said out of breath.

"Yes it was." Frodo said.

"What do we do now?" Aragorn asked.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said lighting his staff.

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

"Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Eve said.

Legolas walked up to Eve.

"Eve," Legolas said. "can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Eve said.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"What you wanted to die." Eve said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, then I couldn't control myself."

"But you wouldn't have killed me would you?"

"I might have if I hadn't left."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but mithril." Gandalf said.

"Didn't Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings?" Eve asked Gandalf.

"Yes Thorin gave them to him." Gandalf answered.

"Oh, that is a kingly gift." Gimli said.

"Yes. I never told him but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf said.

"Now that _is_ amazing." Eve said.

They walked for a while when they came to some stairs. After going up they came to three tunnels.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said.

"_Lovely_." Eve said sarcastically.

Time passed slowly.

"How long have we been here?" Eve asked Legolas.

"Three hours." Legolas answered.

"How can you tell?"

"I can't. I was just guessing"

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Eve.

"No, just confused." Eve said.

"Well I think we are." Pippin said.

"Gandalf's thinking." She said.

"So." he said.

"So shut it." Eve said.

"Merry." Pippin said.

"What?" Merry asked.

"I'm hungry." Pippin said.

"Big surprise there." Eve said.

Frodo looked around to see a creature climbing up the rocks.

"There's something down there." Eve heard Frodo telling Gandalf.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf said.

"Gollum?" Frodo said.

"He's been following us for three days." Eve said.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo asked.

"Escaped or was set loose." Gandalf said.

"Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself."

"Sméagol's life is a sad story." Eve said, her eyes red.

"Yes," Gandalf said looking at Eve. "He was once called Sméagol. Before the ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand." Gandalf said.

"Many that live deserve death. Some die deserve life." Eve said.

"Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"Do not be to eager to deal out death and judgment." Legolas said, both to Frodo and Eve.

"Even the wise cannot see all ends. You will pity Gollum soon enough. And even if you wish not to have the ring, you were meant to have it." Eve said in a odd multi-tone voice.

Then Eve gasped, and shuddered.

"What is it." Frodo asked.

"That way." Eve gasped.

"What?" Boromir asked.

"Go that way." Eve said, her voice getting stronger. Then her eyes went back to normal. She looked at everyone then collapsed. Legolas caught her as she opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Legolas asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine, I've just never been... out for that long." Eve answered, also whispering.

Legolas helped Eve get her balance then let go of her. But when she started to sway again he put an arm around her waist to keep her up.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Your Welcome." He said.

He helped her walk down the stairs, when they got to the end she patted his shoulder.

"I think I can walk now." Eve said. Legolas let go of her waist, but stood close incase she started to fall. But she was steady and stayed up.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city Dwarrowdelf."

"It's so beautiful." Eve said.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam said.

"Are you telling us you've had your eyes closed this whole time." Eve said in mock outrage.

"But yes Sam, it is beautiful."

"Have you ever been to Moria, Mistress elf?" Gimli asked.

"Call me Eve, and yes I have just once, long ago." Eve said.

They walked on. As they turned a corner Gimli yelled.

"Ah!"

"Gimli." Gandalf yelled as Gimli sprinted into a room.

"No. Nooo!" Gimli yelled.

"Oh, no." Gimli said sobbing.

The rest of them walked into the room. Instantly Eve's eyes went red.

"We need to go." Eve said.

"Why?" Aragorn asked.

"To many bad memories." Eve said.

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"It reads 'Here lies Balin son of Fundin Lord of Moria'. He is dead, then. It is as I feared." Gandalf said.

"We...need...to...go." Eve gasped.

"Gandalf, We must move on. We can no longer stay here." Legolas said trying to hold Eve up.

"What do you see?" Gandalf asked in an urgent whisper.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Eve said in that odd multi tone voice. "We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." The last words were not from the vision, but a warning to all of the Fellowship.

Eve jerked up as Pippen knocked a skeleton down the well. They heard it banging all the way down. A moment of silence, then Gandalf spoke.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity."

"Gandalf," Eve gasped her eyes still red. "drums."

"Eve are you ok to fight?" Boromir asked.

"More than ok. Brilliant." Eve replied still with that multi-tone voice. "Orcs." Legolas said when they heard screeching.

Boromir ran to the door and was nearly hit by an arrow. He slammed the door shut.

"Get back, Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn said.

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir said.

Legolas threw axes to Boromir and Aragorn so they could block the door. "That won't hold long." Eve said gasping again.

They all took out there weapons. Orcs banged on the door, trying to make it give way.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf left in yet Moria who still draws breath." Gimli said standing on Balin's tomb.

"Yes, but for how long?" Eve asked trying to stand. Legolas shot an arrow into one of the Orcs eyes. Eve gasped again and threw a dagger into another. Then they broke through the door. Aragorn got another Orc. Eve pulled of her gloves and bit her wrists. Coating the throwing stars in her blood. When it hit one, it caught fire.

The Orcs got closer, and the Fellowship took out there swords. Eve smashed into two Orcs, making them fall. Boromir stabbed one in the gut. Eve did a back flip onto two more, snarling. Aragorn stabbed one in the head. Eve elbowed one in the chest, crushing the ribs into its heart. Gandalf ran to join the fight, followed by the hobbits. Eve looked up as the cave-troll smashed into the fight. Legolas sent a arrow into its chest. Eve lunged forward and smashed another Orc. "Ahh" Eve gasped as a sword went through her arm. By the time she pulled it out, the wound was almost healed. The troll tried to smash Sam. Sam dived out of the way before the troll got him. It went after Sam again. Aragorn and Boromir were trying to pull it back. Eve grabbed the chain and pulled with all her strength. Which was enough for the troll to get knocked off balance. The troll turned around, and tried to smash them with it's club. It sent Boromir flying against the wall.

An Orc tried to stab him but Aragorn threw his sword at it. Gimli threw his axe at the troll, which then smashed Balin's tomb to bits. The troll tried to get Gimli, but it took out two Orcs instead. Legolas did a spin killing two Orcs. Then the troll swung the chain up to hit Legolas. Legolas ducked almost getting hit twice. Then the chain got stuck on a pillar, so Legolas jumped on the troll. Legolas shot an arrow at the trolls head, but it bounced off. Sam hit an Orc with a frying pan, as the troll broke the chain.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam said, as he hit another Orc with the frying pan.

The troll was trying to hit the hobbits it swung the club at them smashing the floor, and leaving a hole. Then the troll tried to get Frodo.

"Hey," Eve yelled at the troll.

The troll looked at her for a second, but then went back to Frodo. Eve did a mid-air cartwheel kicking Two Orcs. Landing on her feet, then wobbling. Aragorn took a spear and lunged. It hit the troll, but then it threw Aragorn aside. The troll stabbed Frodo with the spear.

"Frodo!" Eve yelled and gasped at the same time.

Merry and Pippen jumped on the troll, and Legolas shot an arrow into its neck. When it fell, making Merry and Pippen fall off. Eve slid down the wall. Legolas went to her to help her up.

"Are you ok." Legolas asked.

"N-no" Eve gasped.

Her eyes went back to normal, and she fell to the ground.

"Gandalf." Legolas said.

Eve gasped and shot straight up.

"Ouch, that was not fun." Eve said in her normal voice. Then she saw Frodo. She looked at Legolas' eyes, and saw the grief.

"Is he dead?" Eve asked.

"Yes." Legolas said. Eve's mouth turned up into a half smile.

"Then why is there no blood?" Eve asked, and was answered by a blank look.

"Turn him over." Eve ordered.

Gandalf did. Frodo gasped.

"He's alive." Sam said relief in his voice.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo said.

"You should be dead." Aragorn said.

"Well let's not focus on the 'should' and be happy with the 'are'. But he's right that spear would have skewered a wild boar." Eve said her voice still shaking.

"I think there's moor to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said. "Mithril." Gimli said. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

"Can you move?" Legolas asked Eve.

"Yes, but not on my own. Fighting was not the best idea." Eve said.

"I can help you." Legolas said.

"Thank you, Legolas." She whispered. He helped her up and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Orcs." Eve said as they heard more screeches.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum." Gandalf said.

And they took off. Eve slipped out of Legolas' grasp and held his hand to keep her steady as they ran. Goblins started popping up every where, and soon they were trapped. A hiss escaped Eve's lips. The hobbits looked around nervously. Eve growled deep in her chest. Then they heard a louder growl. Legolas looked at Eve.

"It's not me." She said.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog." Gandalf said, Legolas and Eve looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

"A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond many of you. RUN!" Gandalf yelled. They all ran.

"Look out!" Eve cried as Boromir almost fell off the edge. Legolas let go of Eve, and pulled him back.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf said.

"Do as I say!"

"Swords are no more use here." Eve said in a weak voice.

They ran down a lot of stairs, when they came to a gap. Legolas still had a hold of Eve's hand. He went to let go but she stopped him.

"You'll have to help me jump." She said.

"How?" He asked.

"Just keep me from falling."

They jumped and Legolas had to keep Eve from falling to the ground.

"Gandalf!" Legolas said.

Gandalf jumped, then arrows came from above. Legolas raised his bow and shot and arrow into one of there heads.

"Let me." Eve said. She maid a high pitched scream, and several Orcs fell. Eve leaned on Legolas a little more.

"Merry! Pippen!" Boromir yelled as he tossed them across, and jumped too. Aragorn tossed Sam across.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli said. Gimli jumped, Eve reached out and grabbed him by his beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimli yelled. Eve pulled him up. Then some more of the stairs crumbled.

"Let me go." Eve said to Legolas. Legolas released her, and she jumped across. She grabbed Frodo and tossed him to Legolas. Legolas caught him.

"Hold on tight." Eve said to Aragorn.

He did as she instructed. She jumped back across, and fell down when she landed. Legolas ran forward to help her. When she lifted her head, her eyes were a deep crimson, the color of blood.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked.

"I need...Blood." she gasped.

"What kind?"

"Any." Legolas rolled back his sleeve and put his wrist in front of her mouth.

"No." Eve gasped. "You can't."

"Yes I can, take it." She looked in his eyes. Her lips pulled back over her teeth, and her fangs grew in. She put her hand in his other hand and squeezed once. Then she bit him. She only took three swallows and then let go. He looked at her for a minute, then she cut open her thumb, and put a streak of blood on the bite. It healed I a second then she stood up and helped him up.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Well then, Run!" She yelled. They started running. When they got to the bridge they started to cross. Eve was last except for Gandalf. When Eve looked back Gandalf was still there.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried. Eve saw the Balrog and cringed.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flames of Anor." Gandalf said.

"The dark fire will never avail you, flame of Udun." The Balrog slashed at Gandalf, but it didn't hit him. Eve started to say a spell in elvish.

"Go back to the Shadow." The Balrog got a whip of fire.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled hitting the bridge with his staff. The Balrog stepped forward and the Bridge crumbled out from beneath it. Gandalf turned back to them, and the Balrog whipped the whip around his ankle and pulled him down.

"No." Eve breathed.

Gandalf was trying to get back up, but he couldn't.

"Fly you fools." He said and fell.

"NOOO!" Frodo screamed.

"Gandalf." Eve said.

"We must go." Boromir said.

"Aragorn." Eve called as they ran. When they got out the hobbits collapsed. Eve turned around and pressed her face into Legolas' shoulder. She had tears spilling down her face. Legolas stroked her hair.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said. Eve let go of him, and turned to help.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake." Boromir said.

"No. He's right," Eve said in a dull voice. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs."

"We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn said.

"Come, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli. Eve, get them up."

"On your feet, Sam." Eve said picking Sam up.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called. "Frodo!"

"We'll be fine once we reach Lothlorien." Eve said.


	7. Chapter Seven: Lothlorien

Chapter Seven

They ran for a to the forest outside Lothlorien and went in.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power." Gimli said. Eve smiled at the ground.

"All who look upon her fall under her spell." Eve added.

Frodo heard a voice, and so did Eve.

"_Frodo!" _the voice said.

"And are never seen again." Gimli said. They heard the voice again.

"_Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil Ring-bearer_." It said. Eve smiled to herself.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam muttered.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli said. "I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox."

"Really, then that didn't catch you off guard." Eve said after elves surrounded them. "The Dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark." The lead Elf said.

"Haldir." Eve whispered.

"You will come with us." Haldir said.

"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil " Haldir said in elvish.

"Our Fellowship stands in your debt." Legolas said also in elvish.

"Aragorn of the Dunedain you are known to us." Haldir said.

"And you Eve, we welcome you."

"I thank you, Haldir." Eve said in elvish. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand." Gimli frowned. "I could say the same for the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Eve muttered. "We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli said. Gimli said something rude in elvish.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn said.

"Gimli, if your mouth was connected to your brain, you wouldn't have said that." Eve hissed.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir said to Frodo.

"You can go no further."

"Haldir, do not forget who you are talking to." Eve said in elvish.

"I may look different, but I have not changed that much."

"Yes, I know you, but the evil the hobbit carries is to great."

"Don't you think we know that." Eve hissed. She walked away. Aragorn started arguing with him.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain." Boromir said.

"Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the wait of the dead." Eve said to Frodo.

"You will follow me." Haldir said.

"Good." Eve whispered.

They walked deeper into the woods. And stopped after awhile.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said.

They walked up a lot of stairs, through the elven city. They stopped at the top. Galadriel and Celeborn came down the steps, bathed in white light and holding hands.

"Naneth, Ada. (Mother, Father.)" Eve said.

"Eve, it is good to see you." Galadriel said in elvish.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn said.

"Gandalf was taken by both Shadow and flame." Eve said tears filling her eyes.

"A Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas finished her sentence.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Eve said.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel said.

"Do not the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all the lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said.

"Not lost, just hard to find Ada (father)." Eve said.

"Even so, the quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet Eve is right, hope remains while Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace" Galadriel said.

Then Frodo heard the voice again.

"_Welcome Frodo of the Shire one who has seen the Eye!_" it said.

They got to the and they all got changed. Eve heard elvish singing.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." Legolas said.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam said. Sam stood up.

"_'The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers. Came falling like a rain of flowers.' _Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Eve started clapping.

"Beautiful Sam. You may not like it but I do." Eve smiled.

Eve walked over to sit by Sam.

"You'll make a nice story teller for all your kids." She said.

"You think?" Sam asked.

"No, I know." She gave Sam a hug and walked over to sit by Legolas. "

Thanks." She said.

"For what?" Legolas asked.

"Your blood, and your help." Eve said.

"Oh, your welcome. So I forgot that Galadriel is your mother."

"Yes, she is."

"You don't look anything like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing your not blonde, and for another you're a vampire."

"Well, as you well know I _was_ an elf, and I was blonde a long time ago." Eve said.

"Why didn't I turn into a vampire when you bit me?" Legolas asked.

"Well, I didn't actually bite you, more like scrape the skin away."

"Oh."

"You kneed some sleep." Eve said.

"I think I will go to bed. Good night Eve."

"Night Legolas."

Eve was staring at a tree when she heard a noise. She looked behind her and saw Galadriel.

"Mother." Eve said.

"Eve, look after the others." Galadriel said.

"I will." Galadriel smiled and left. Eve saw Frodo follow. She looked back at the tree. Legolas walked behind her.

"Nice night." He said.

"Yes." She replied.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Fine, just thinking. Do you remember when we went down to the spring, and you nearly fell in?" She asked.

"Yes, and if I remember you pushed me." He said.

"Well, yes but that's not the point." She said.

"I remember when I first saw you as a girl. Not just my friend but someone I was interested in."

"Oh you mean that ball where you had to bring a date? Yes, that was fun."

"I had never seen you in a dress before." Legolas said.

"Yes, your jaw almost fell off." Eve said laughing. Then she gasped and her eyes turned red.

"What is it?" Legolas asked in an urgent whisper.

"Frodo is stronger than I thought. Sauron tried to take the ring but Frodo stopped him." Eve said.

"How did he find us?" Legolas asked.

"Mothers mirror." She said. "You should sleep now."

"Yes." He said.


	8. Chapter Eight: Farewell

Chapter Eight

The next morning the Elves of Lothlorien helped them get ready to leave.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Haldir said.

Legolas was loading up a boat. He picked up a package.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas said.

"I miss Lembas." Eve said.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin.

"Four." Pippin answered.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. And Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Andulin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, but these have done so." Haldir said to Eve.

"I know." She said. He handed her a dagger.

"You will not need this, give it to Aragorn." Haldir said in Elvish.

"Why does he need it?" Eve asked in Elvish.

"You are being tracked." He said.

"By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." He said in English.

"Than you, Haldir." Eve said in English. Galadriel walked up to Legolas.

"My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel said handing a bow to Legolas. She walked over to Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." She walked over to Sam.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee Elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Sam asked. She walked over to Gimli.

"And what would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel asked.

"Nothing. Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Gimli said. Galadriel laughed.

"Actually there was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." Gimli muttered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"One hair from your golden head." He asked.

"I'll give you three." She said.

She walked to Eve.

"My daughter, I give you the jewel Kahares. A Elves finest weapon." "Naneth (Mother), you would trust me with this?"

"Yes." She walked to Aragorn.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear. For her love. I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish." She said in Elvish.

"I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor." Aragorn said.

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin." Galadriel said in English.

"Farewell. There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar." She said in Elvish. She walked over to Frodo.

"Farewell Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil our most beloved star. May it be a light for you when all other lights go out." She turned back to Eve as the others went to the boats.

"Namárië, Naneth. (Farewell, mother.)" Eve said.

"Namárië, Cuilwen. (Farewell, Eve.)" Galadriel said. She got in the boat and they were off.

"I have taken my worst wounds at this parting having looked my last upon that witch is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli said.

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli answered.

"What did she dive you?" Legolas asked Eve.

"The jewel of Kaharas." Eve said with a gesture to the new silver necklace with what looked like a ruby set in a tree.

"What does it do?" Gimli asked.

"It controls blood, for good or for evil." Eve said.

"And you?" Eve asked Legolas.

"A bow of the Galadhrim." He replied.

"My mother must like you." Eve said smiling.

"Do you miss her?" Legolas asked.

"Sometimes, but not as much now." Eve answered.


	9. Chapter Nine: The River

Chapter Nine

They sailed for some time when Eve's eyes went red.

"What is it?" Gimli asked when Eve gasped.

"Their coming. The Uruk-hai are looking for the Ring." Eve said. Then her eyes went back to normal. Legolas saw something in the trees. Eve saw it too.

"We must hurry." She said. They came to a shore.

"We will rest here." Aragorn said.

"Yes, it's getting dark." Eve said. That night. Boromir was looking at something in the water.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river." Aragorn said.

"No, he's too clever a waterman." Eve said.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir said.

"No, he will not. His greed over powers his loyalty. He wants the Ring for himself." Eve said.

"And how would you know?" Boromir asked her.

"Like I said I can see glimpses of the future." Eve answered.

"Well you haven't been right yet, you said we didn't fail." He said.

"And we haven't." She hissed.

"Well Gandalf did." He hissed back.

"I never said we all came back, it was as big a shock to me as any of you!" Eve snarled.

"Enough!" Aragorn said. Eve turned and walked back to camp. She heard Aragorn and Boromir fighting about going to Minas Tirith.

They set out the next morning. Eve was rowing to give Legolas a break. They came to two giant statues. Eve heard Aragorn talking to Frodo.

"Frodo. The Aragornath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn said.

"Well, Aragorn didn't get the height in the family that's for sure." Eve said.

Legolas and Gimli laughed. When they reached the falls they went to the banks and stopped.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn said.

"Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better." Gimli said.

Eve rolled her eyes and looked behind her. She saw Legolas looking at the forest.

"Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." Gimli said.

"That is our road." Aragorn said.

"I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Eve said.

"Recover my--" Gimli growled.

"We should leave now." Legolas said walking over to Aragorn and Eve.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn said.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind." Legolas said.

"Legolas, I have seen it too. But we must wait, something draws near. I can feel it." Eve said.

"Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young hobbits." Gimli said.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked. Everyone looked around.

"Boromir is gone too." Eve said. Eve heard Boromir talking.

"None of us should wander alone. You, least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take." Boromir said.

"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." Frodo said.

"Warning? Against what?" Boromir asked.

"We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have, don't you see that is madness."

"There is no other way." Frodo said.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the Ring." Boromir said.

"No." Frodo said.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You are not yourself."

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the End! You fool! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine. It should be mine! Give it to me! Give it to me"

"No!" Frodo had slipped the Ring on.

"Frodo, no." Eve gasped as she slipped out of the trance, then back in. She saw Frodo run up some stairs. Then he was looking at the Eye.

*He knows we're here.* Eve thought. Frodo fell and took the Ring off. He was right in front of Aragorn.

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo said.

"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked.

"Stay away!" Frodo said running away.

"Frodo, I swore to protect you." Aragorn said following him.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked as he opened his hand to show him the Ring.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked. Aragorn walked forward and closed Frodo's hand.

"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn said.

"I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand." Frodo said. Aragorn looked down and saw Sting light up.

"Go, Frodo! Run. Run!" He said. Aragorn walked away to see Uruk-hai charging at him. Aragorn started fighting. Eve jumped in from the top of the rock. As she jumped she did a spin and sliced two Uruk-hai's throats with her boot knives. Eve heard the lead Uruk speak.

"Find the halfling! Find the halfling!" It said.

Aragorn fought his way up the rock.

"Elendil!" Aragorn yelled jumping off onto more Orcs.

Eve growled and clawed one more. Legolas ran in followed by Gimli. Legolas shot an arrow into one. Aragorn stabbed another one. Gimli got another one. Eve stabbed one that was coming up behind her.

"Aragorn go!" Legolas yelled.

Legolas shot two at once then he stabbed one in the eye with an arrow, then used the same arrow to shoot one more. Eve did a flip and crushed one on the rocks. They ran after Aragorn. Aragorn slashed a Uruks knee. He stabbed one in the gut, then another in the head. Legolas sliced an Uruk-hai's throat. Then he did a twirl and stabbed another. Eve jumped up a tree then down the other side smashing two Uruks. Gimli stabbed one in the gut. Aragorn stabbed one than knocked it's head into the wall. Eve grabbed one by the hair and twisted around so it snapped it's neck. A Uruk threw Aragorn top a tree and Aragorn stabbed it. Legolas shot a lot one after the other. Eve was surrounded. They all charged. Eve jumped up and landed on the flat edge of the swords.

"Like so." Eve said as she did a twirling jump and slashed all their throats again with her boot knives. Then they heard the something.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas said.

"Boromir." Eve said.

They started running. An Uruk threw a sword at Eve. She caught it and threw it back getting two. The sword went through the Uruks and into a tree, trapping them. Aragorn stabbed one. They heard the horn again. Eve slashed at one only cutting it a little.

"For the love of Elspeth!" Eve said touching her necklace so the cut became a gash. They heard the horn again. Aragorn jumped over a log. Eve jumped and flew over two Uruks before she landed on her feet. She let out a low growl and the Uruks that stood by her backed off. She gasped when she felt a pain in her chest.

"Boromir!" Eve gasped.

They ran. When they got there the lead Uruk-hai had an arrow pointed at Boromir's head. Eve growled and jumped on him. It threw her off, but Aragorn attacked. The Uruk tossed a shield at Aragorn and it pinned him to a tree. Eve sliced his arm off while Aragorn got loose. Aragorn stabbed it but it pushed him back. Eve tore it's throat out an Aragorn decapitated it.

"You _are _to kind." Eve said out of breath, her eyes red and blood dripping from her mouth and hands.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"When something kills my friend. I tend not to let it die quickly." Eve said.

Aragorn ran over to Boromir.

"They took the little ones." Boromir gasped.

"Hold still." Eve said kneeling beside them.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn said.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir muttered.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Eve said.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir said.

"No, Boromir." Eve said.

"You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn said.

He reached down to pull on arrow out.

"Leave it. It is over." Boromir gasped.

"Eve, help him." Aragorn begged.

"I can't, he's to far gone." Eve said.

"The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness and my city to ruin." Boromir said.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail." Aragorn said.

"Our people. Our people." Boromir said. He reached for his sword. Aragorn handed it to him. Legolas ran in.

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." Boromir said.

He leaned back and Eve heard his heart stop.

"Be at peace son of Gondor." Aragorn whispered. Eve got up and walked over to Legolas.

"Is he?" Legolas asked.

"Yes." Eve said tears in her voice. He nodded and she hugged him. Gimli walked up at that moment. Aragorn walked up too.

"They will look for his coming at the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn said.

"We will need to leave soon." Gimli said. Eve had one tear slipping down her cheek.

"Are you all right?" Gimli asked her.

"I-I felt him die." Eve stuttered. Legolas hugged her again. Eve looked up at him and whipped some blood of his forehead.

"You'll all need some bandages." Eve said to everyone. After she had fixed them up, they got Boromir cleaned up, put him in a boat, and sent him down the falls.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said pushing a boat in the water.

"You mean not to follow them?" Eve asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said.

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellow ship has failed." Gimli said.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Lets hunt some Orc." Aragorn said.

"Yes!" Gimli said.

Legolas smiled. Eve grinned showing her fangs, and hissed. They ran into the woods.

"Try and keep up boys." Eve said going into a full vampire sprint. The heard her laugh.


	10. Thank You

_**Liliesshadow: Thank you so much. **_

_**AWanderersHaven: I'm glad you like the twist of the plot. **_

_**Myrle 16: Wow, that's so nice. Hope you didn't get to tired from doing that. I'm glad you like the story. Thank you so much.**_

_**Ifellinlovewithavampire: Well, it's one third of the way done. but this part is finished. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it.**_

_**dreamingfifi: Thank you for the advise.**_

_**SormustenHerra: Yes, they were lovers. But she left because of being a vampire. Because this is the very first story I ever wrote, it wouldn't have much different from the movie. There are a few things, but not much. Sorry.**_

_**Myrle 16: Thank you once again. I'm so happy you like this story, that's so nice. I hope you enjoy the next two. **_

_**Midnight Wolf-94: Well, this story is technically done, but there are two more in the series, the next one should be finished soon. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like this so much.**_

_**Berria: Thank you for you're opinion.**_

_**odagiriryu: Thank you, I hope you read the next one. **_

_**Hope and love: Thank you, glad you like it.**_

_**Glow-worm-is-me-foreva: I think I might have already answered this, but yes, this was on Quizilla, and as far as I know it still is. I haven't been on there in awhile. I'm so glad you like Eve, I absolutely love her too. Enjoy the next two books.**_

_**DyingWithoutTheScars: Thank you so much. I've never had a story called awesome before that I remember. Thank you again.**_

_**chrisemmit: Sadly this and the next two in the series are the only Eve stories I have. But I hope to write more soon. Thank you for the review. **_

_**Ted E BearWithFangs: Well, this part of the story is done, but I have another two to go. Thank you, I'm glad that you like this story. **_

_**The next book will be posted very soon, possibly even tonight. You can find it on my profile. Also I would like to thank all the people who added this to favorites, story alerts, and all of that stuff. Thank you! **_


End file.
